


blue socks

by seungmiin



Series: tinted [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because im soft for changlix calling each other babe, idk if it's cringe or not, it's kinda cute in my opinion dude, lapslock, lmao because what else would it be?, middle of the night fluff, petnames, rated t for curses, there's like three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "dude, you did not just call me dude. do you not appreciate me waking you up all cutely and shit.""oh, all cutely and shit." felix mocked."yea, did you not catch that 'babe' I threw earlier.""i knew you wanted something." felix rubs at his eyes before tossing the blanket off him, hitting the other in the face with it. on accident? he didn't care enough to decide.(or in which changbin wakes felix up because he's cold.)





	blue socks

**Author's Note:**

> first stray kids work im publishing on here. yay to me oof. plz be nice, im baby.

"_babe—no wait, _felix_. i—"_ felix groans, shifting over to the other side of the bed, away from the voice and prodding fingers against his forearm. even then, it doesn't seem to stop the intrusion to his sleep as he feels his side of the mattress dip and then a body is pressed to his back, cold hands now squishing his face. "lix, stop ignoring me." the blonde moans again and brings his hands up to swat away at the disruption to his peaceful face.

"what do you want?" he whines. he finally looks back and sees changbin's face close to his. the older male's eyes are blown wide in pure innocence but felix knows him better than to fall for the act so he pushes changbin away from him and turns full body towards said male. the lower portion of his face is hidden by the blanket but the way his eyes close occasionally due to fatigue and squint when he tries to keep them open has changbin unintentionally smiling.

"it's kinda cold." he grins as he fulfillingly annoys his blonde boyfriend and changbin dodges the hit felix aims for his arm.

"dude, you did not wake me up to tell me that." he sits up sluggishly, glaring down at changbin. maybe in another world or time, changbin would let the guilt eat away at him for waking the poor man up, but he doesn't waste the sight in front of him and enjoys the way felix looks at him, the way his shirt, crumbled with sleep, rides up as his tiny fist ball up above his head in a stretch.

despite his short-lived moment of bliss at the view of a tired felix, the older feigns a pout before it slowly fades into another grin. "_dude_, you did _not_ just call me dude. do you not appreciate me waking you up all cutely and shit."

"oh, all cutely and shit." felix mocked.

"yea, did you not catch that 'babe' I threw earlier."

"i knew you wanted something." felix rubs at his eyes before tossing the blanket off him, hitting the other in the face with it. _on accident?_ he didn't care enough to decide. 

felix pads out the room, his socked feet making little thumping noises with each step. to be honest, it was pretty cold and he thanked his past self for bothering to even put on socks, not wanting to know what the cold hardwood floor would feel like underneath his unsuspecting bare feet.

the thermostat is by the front door, probably a little more than 10 feet away from their bed. why changbin couldn't get up to do it and leave the younger to his sleep, he wasn't sure but he just rolled his eyes as he turned it up. their electricity bill be damned. his boyfriend was cold and quite frankly, so was felix.

he stops at the threshold in front of the room to see changbin now up, feet dangling off the side of the bed. his black shirt hanging loosely off him, exposing his collarbones and his hair poking and protruding out into awkward angles. it's the domesticity that stops him from being overly annoyed at the fact that he was wakened up prematurely. his eyes meet changbin's and he can't help the all of a sudden shy smile that takes his face when he catches the soft gaze on his face. he takes notice of the faint frown lines that had most likely been prominent before the blonde entered back into their bedroom.

"_baby_," he strides across the room and falls into his boyfriend's arms, face buried in his neck. "what's wrong?"

"...how?" 

felix rubs his back, breath warm against the other's neck when he replies. "i don't know. intuition, you know?" and changbin can feel him shrug.

changbin did know. he knew by now, that after two years, he'd be a fool to think felix didn't know him well enough to be to detect even his subtle mood switches. "right. I forgot you had fucking x-ray vision or something." he sighs in the end and he hears the male in his arms laugh.

"cheesy. but still cute." felix decides and changbin rolls his eyes. if he takes a few minutes than necessary to pull away from the sleepy blonde, he really doesn't care he realizes, moving backwards onto the bed and motioning for the other to join him.

they're tangled up together, a mess of limbs comfortably warm as the heater slowly started towards the fixed setting and working it's essential magic.

"tell me." it's soft as felix tries again, rubbing his nose against the brunette's. he doesn't want to pressure the man before him. he wants changbin to feel comfortable and in mutual agreement of sharing with the younger.

"it's really nothing." he pauses when he spots the hurtful understanding in his boyfriend's eyes, silently begging him to let him be there for him. "i just really love you."

"i love _you._" felix's kiss leaves tingles on changbin's lips and he has no control over the tiny™ giggles escaping his mouth. "m so proud of you." the male mumbles and suddenly changbin's heart's full and content and as warm as the bedroom with felix's palm resting on his back underneath his pajama top.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to properly end this so..i hope you liked it if you made it this far.


End file.
